A look in Inazuma's Ipod
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: Boring title... Well  its a colletion of song-fics that I'll hope make you smile. A different oc pairing in every chapter :D I really hope you'll like it. Please read and review
1. Enchanted

**_Welcome to my new project :D A collection of song-fics :D Sheesh, I sure abuse on smileys... Well I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter based on the song by the amazing Taylor Swift called enchanted...Go listen to this song if you haven't already (am sure you all guys have already) well hope you'll bear with me again and enjoy this endou x Oc oneshot... (please kaze x endou fans spare my life) Please review and no flames _**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

She did not know what she was doing here but all she wished was to get out as quickly as she could. Being the new kid, she suffered from the whispers of excitement around her. They excepted her to talk but she could not. She was not a social bee and never wanted to be one. All she wished was to fade into the crowd but that was impossible as she was bein crowded by a bunch of girls.

" How's the party Eriya-chan?" a smooth-faced girl asked.

" Very nice" she forced a smile even though she was dieying of boredome. She always though middle schoolers party were amusing but it seems that the only one who were having fun were the boys who were fooling around. She wished she could join them but her feet were firmly attached to the ground. She started biting one strand of her auburn hair which was tied in a bun. Normal parents would forbid such gatherings but in the other hand her mother encouraged her to go thinking her "sweet plum lacks of friends".

She was right. It had been two weeks since she was in this new town, and she did not memorize one single name though nearly everyone knew her already. It embarassed her. Hoping that time would pass more quickly, she laughed at a lame joke when suddenly she caught his eye. Althoug it was silly, it seems as everyone else had disappeared. She narrowed her blue eyes and was sure that she had already saw this boy. Yes she did, it was Endou Mamoru...the school' pride. He too stared for a while with a certain curiosity in his big brown eyes until he gave her his back abruptly. He kept turning his head a little to catch "discreetly" a glimpse. That made her giggle.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Craning her neck to be able too see above the heads of the people, she continued staring at him. His demeanour was much more interesting that the girls conversations. Suddenly her heat started pounding loud in her chest as he began trotting near to her.

" Hello!" he exclaimed cheerfully. " Do you want some?" he wiggled a packet of chips in front of her nose which was soon filled with a strong smell of vinegar.

" N-o th-" she started to say but her voice was hoarse and dry. She coughed and cleared it. " No thanks" she managed to say. " Nice shorts" she added instead smiling. Everyone was over-dressed compared to that boy with his blue knees.

" Why do everyone tease me about that?" he whined loudly.

_I'm a BAKA_

" I was joking, there nice". She sighed of relief when a grinned appeared on his face.

" Are you new?" he asked "Am Endou Mamoru"

" Mamoru..." she whishpered. She liked that name. " My name is Haruya Mori" she grimaced at how strange her name sounded.

" Nice to meet you Haruya-chan" he smiled and she simply nodded.

Suddenly she could not hear anything as loud music was piercing her eardrums. Endou covered his ears as some techno music filled the room. He began leaving the room and instinctively, she grabbed his shirt and followed him through the crowd. As soon as they were outdoor, he drowned on a bench. Kicking his shoes, he sat crossed leg. She timidely sat at the very end of the wooden sit. The night breeze made her feel chilly but it was better here than inside. The music was still bursting but Endou's talking covered everything.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

In the corner of her eyes, she admire his features. He could make her laugh easily and she was no more afraid of talking. She slided a little nearer to him and instantly felt his body warm caressing her skin. She sighed happily as she realised that she really enjoyed his company though the only thing that he was talking about was soccer. Suddenly, he remained silence and began examining her face. She felt her hair falling on her shoulders and she realised that he just stole her hair band.

" So original! You're the first one trying that!" she yelled while he laughed hysterically moving the little accessory out of her reach. Eriya slightly got up and jumped trying to seize it but in vain. Closing the space between them, she grabbed his shoulder not realising that she was basically on him.

" Ah, am sorry" she blushed backing off.

" Hey! No harm done!" he exclaimed happily while giving her back the little elastic.

Then they both remained silent for long seconds.

" Can I?" Endou asked suddenly.

" Can I what?"

" Can...I ...ki-kiss you?" he exclaimed out of blue scratching his head.

_Wait is he asking me if he want to...?_

" Su-sure?" it sounded more like a question.

Her hands felt sticky and her breathing accelerated at the thought that she was going to have her first kiss. She closed her eyes anticipating the sensation but instead of pleasure, she felt a loud bump on her nose. She opened her eyes seeing the goalkeeper massaing his curved membrane slightly pouting.

" 'sorry" he mumbled. She did her best to control her laughter.

" Try again"

You're sure?".

She nodded trying to hid her impatience.

She then felt a gentle lingering on her lips and an hesitation as they touched as if he was taking his time to memorize the feeling. She was so focused on it and she felt that nothing was more important that than kiss which deepened itself. He felt her lips curving as she smiled and then, they both remembered that human beings needed to breath so parted to be able to inhale.

" So how was it?" the brunette boy asked with some insecurity in his voice.

" Salty"

And naturally, he watched her with a little annoyance when she burst out in a fist of laughter.

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_It was enchanted to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

After squealing for the thousand times, her stomach started contracting a little. She dearly wanted to see him again though they parted only a few hours ago. She once again get out of her bed and started making steps in the narrow room where cartoons were still unpacked and lying untouched on the floor. Sitting on one of them, she hated herself for not having asked for his number. Now she had to wait till Monday to be able to see him and those 48 hours before that were like eternity.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

She began wonder he was doing right now or what was he thinking about. Looking at the clock she thought that he was surely snoring soundly unlike her. ( Little did she knew that he was in the exact situation as her). The suddenly she grew a little scared. Maybe he liked someone else...maybe he had a girlfriend. She grew immediately suspicious as she did not want to be deceived just like her her mother was.

But then she passed her fingers on her lower lips. They sure had something. This kiss was special... this night was just like a fairy tale she concluded.

Lying on her pillow, she started looking up for the next time.

_**Yo, you finished it all! HURRAY FOR YOU! well, now spare two little minutes for me and review pretty please**_


	2. Hot

**_Specially for a fan of both Gouenji and Avril Lavigne but I really hope you all enjoy this songfic of the title "Hot". It took me more time than I thought but I'm pretty pleased with the out-turn. Hope you guys like it :D Read and review _**

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around_  
_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_  
_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_  
_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud_  
_Now you're in and you can't get out_

She always loved maths but right now she idolized them. Trigonometry just gave her a pretty good excuse to be only at a few inches of him. Hana was still surprised when Gouenji asked for her help in the subject instead of his good friend Kidou-san but she would not complain as he was first learner. As always, the library was deserted and the only exception was the old fossil used as librarian which were eyeing them with great intensity. The old lady was not the thing that was disturbing her. Hana was greatly perturbed and embarassed when she felt her legs being brushed by his.

Why wasn't moving them away? Was the question she asked herself. Brusquely, she changed position hoping he hadn't notice anything too un-usual in her behaviour but he was too concentrated on a specific maths problem. Hana bizarrely found him cute right now with the frustrated face he stuggled to keep composed. Resting his head on his palm, he began tapping the he was holding on the table.

" Do...do you need help?" she dare to utter as he was still a little imposing right now.

" No, I got to do it alone" he replied before starting to scribbling some equations on the white paper. Immediately, her kean eyes noticed a insignificant error.

" Wait" she whishpered grabbing his hand. The contact started burning her skin. He handed out the small pen and she immediately corrected his work. He went on with the complex formulae.

" Done" he said before stretching back on his chair. SHe took the copy book and started examining his surprisingly flawless work. Her eyes were swinging from left to right in an incredible speed. Suddenly she heard him slightly getting up and felt her previously loosed brown hair being put behind her ears. She was sure she was blushing furiously.

" Better" his thin lips were pressed in a light smirk. They looked firm but cold and extremely kissable. She shouldn't get that kind of thoughts but they were irepressible.

" Cool, you got the last one right" she said while handing her hack his note-book. She was silently suffocating, so quickly gathered her stuffs and left the nice smell of the old manuscipts to go outside. Leaning againt the concrete wall, she sighed heavily. He made her feel so bizarre. When she could finally breathe properly, Hana saw his silhouette getting out slowly out of the building.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me Baby Baby_  
_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Instantly and without reasoning, she grabbed the soccer-player's sleeve and dragged him into a desertic corridor. Then turning around, she did something unexpected so quickly that he did not have time to react. Adrenaline rushed in her head as she was kissing him with all her might. Okay, she aimed for the cheek but it was still a good start, right?

When she broke off the smooch and saw his face examinig her like x-rays she immediately wanted to be shoot with a railgun but then Gouenji did something strange to make the strange situation even stranger. Cupping both of her cheeks with his two hands, he gazed at her intently. His dark eyes melted in emerauld green ones. The brunette's legs started to shake uncontrollably and she was sure she would have fall if he hadn't put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Soon enough, his lips were on hers and already moving gently taking his time to taste. Then she felt her lower lip being bit up slowly and excitement rushed in. Hana felt the wall on her back but was too preocuppied with the make out session she was having until a loud sound bursted into her ears. Damn that stupid school bell!

She turned her head away preparing to leave but his two arms were blocking the way.

" Can you let me go?' she pleaded.

"No"

" Please"

" Nah"

" Ugh, I'm getting late, lemme go"

" No way"

" GET OFF ME" she whisper yelled.

" No gonna do"

" DO you know what we risk if someone found us right now?" she asked and watched him with satisfaction as he freed her after sighing like a martyr.

" We're gonna get back to this later" he whishpered in her earlobe before disappearing.

Many of Hana's classmate were asking themselve why this permamnent blush on her face would not disappear.

* * *

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_  
_And I will let you do anything, again and again_  
_Now you're in and you can't get ou_t

Unfortunamtely, the following days were not as she expected. He never "got back to this later". Didn't that kiss mean anything? She strated doubting hard so finally gathered her courage and went up to him.

" Hey could I talk to you?"

He barely look up from his book and not even smiled at her but reluctantly started to follow Hana through the stairs.

" The music room?" he asked without enthusiasm when infront of the large teak door. Without answering, she pushed the door open and sat on a piano bench in the fully illuminated room. Light was coming from the large frame-less window panes.

" So, whats the thing you wanted to say?"

" I..I..." she began to panick. She couldnt say anything and could not admit that she just wanted to be alone with him. " HEy nice weather outside, isn't it?" she exclaimed looking at the windows. Right now, she just had to hit her head on the white keys of the instrument.

" You don't have anything to tell me right?" he guessed exasperated.

" Sure I do...not"

" Then you could play something". When she refused catherogically, he dramatically got up and strated to leave. He was at the door when he hear notes elevating in the air. A blissful music murmured gently into his ear soothing him immediately. Silently, the striker silently went to sit back next to Hana who was happy to finally do something withou looking like a complete swiftly hitting on the right keys with much gentleness until she felt his hot breath on her neck. She stopped when she felt a sof lingering on a sensitive sport. Kissing it a multiple time, he began slowly and gently bitting it making her have goosebumps. He then expertisely started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her jaw making her sigh with contempt. Her eyes closed immediately when he came to her mouth kissing more lustfully.

_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me Baby Baby_  
_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me love me_  
_Don't ever go_  
_Ya_

As far as she enjoyed that, she began asking herself if their relationship (it she could call it like that) could not go past making out sessions. Was she just that for him? A kiss-mate? A toy that is being used at he's own will and wish? She didn't want that as Hana always dreamt of a more platonic relationship. She turned her head away and was no longer facing the adolescent who by looking at her frowned eyebrows immediately knew what was wrong with her. He wanted GOuenji to like her as much as she did.

" I... I'm in love with you...I just can't find the words" he said painfully.

Her chest exploded and she could not help but smile. Leaning against her chest, time seemed to stop. The green-eyes girl did not remember how much time she remained in his arms.

_**End of chapter2! I really hoped you like it...I censored my own work and made it more light and less suggestive (avoiding a full description of the kiss etc) so as not to be unfair to younger readers :D I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon...gonna be more dramatic :D Please review!**_


	3. Apologize

**_I'm back! I did my best to do as fast as I could. This time it will be sadder! A song fic about Hiroto x Oc. The song is Apologize by Timberland ft one republinc. I utterly love this song and hope this chapter will be faithfull. Though it will be sad, i hope that you'll like it._**

_I'm holding on your rope, _  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_  
_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

Slowly agononising, he could no longer hold completely the pain and had to sit down. The beautiful girl was still slowly speaking. HE was giving her his back knowing that if he dived into Hikaru's deep sparkling honey eyes, he would melt instantly. Three months ago, she had left her, and since these 88 days, he would endure the constant pain fo being away from her. Kiyama's kuckles went white as he clenched them with all his force.

" I'm sorry Kiyama" her voice was slowly trembling now. " I know what I've done was wrong...I need you now"

His blood boiled. After dumping him like an old toy she chewed, she dared to say sorry? Though he wanted to scream, he just faced her. The sadness in his eyes showed her how much he missed his Hika-chan.

_That it's too late, to apologize, _  
_it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

" Don't you think its too late now" he said with much gentleness but it was evident his smile was fake. Like a emotionless statue he grinned but that gesture did not ressemble the authentic smiles he once gave her. The memory of her own words were three moth ago were ringing in his head.

**Flashback**

**"Hika-chan" he said gently while walking to her. Immediately, he pushed away the brown hair falling on her beautiful eyes. She seemed annoyed by the touch but maybe she was just in a bad mood. Handing her the flower he had specially bought for his girlfriend his face immediately lit up while seeing her lips curving into a crook smile.**

**" How was your day" he asked again a little surprise by the lack of communication which was flowling between them. He gently traced circles on her porcelaine-like cheek.**

**" Hioto Are you happy?" she blurted out of nowhere.**

**" Huh? Sure I am"**

**" I'm not Hiroto... I think we're going to fast"**

**The redhead remained slient trying to assimilate the fact that he was going through a breakup. She continued talking and talking about all the things wrong about them. He did not argue. He did not questioned her or asked for any reasons nor did he threatened her. If she was happy without him, who was he to complain? He always took more importance for Hikari's happiness than his so why not this time. Sure he knew the beautiful girl did not love him as much as he did but...it still hurt. He ignored the slow pat that she gave him on the back. That could never ever replace the long kisses. He simply nodded when she farewelled. Hiroto always hated good-byes.**

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new,  
yeah yeah!_

Though it was hard to admit, but Hiroto had still extremely deep feelings for her. Before, he was as precious as the air he breathed. Not a single day passed without him hinking about the brunette atleast once. Maybe his love was just one-sided and then he realised all the time he wasted on a girl whose eyes were probably wide open in search for someone better. That kind of thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. He exhaled and stared at the small puff of air emmitted from his mouth. The weather was as cold and depressive as he was currently.

" Whats his name?"

" huh?" hikari asked not comprehending.

" What's the name of the guy who dumped you?". The teal-eyes boy blinked a few times. Had his dear Hika-chan been in someone's else arms all this time.

" There weren't anyone" she whishpered.

" THEN WHY DID YOU GO?". She jumped slightly while hearing him his yell echoing in the field fully coated with a layer of white snow. He had always been so pleasant and a real pacifist. Always afraid of hurting anyone, Hirot would have never uppered his voice against anyone...never against the girl he loved but obviously, things were different now. How much more did he change thought the months the girl asked herself. How much did she changed him?

" I was proud at that time. I thought I didn't need you. PLease..."her voice was hoarse and although Kiyama did not want to see her cry, he thought that maybe she could have the taste of her own medecine.

_I loved you with the fire red_  
_Now it's turning blue, _  
_and you say_  
_"Sorry" like the angel, heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid_

Winter's sun rays illuminated through the clouds her pretty face. Her pointed cheekbone, heart-face shape and her brown hair cascading on her shoulder were still appealing to him. But he was in a way proud to say that his feelings for her started to vanish little by little. A gistening teardrop fell and disappeared into the thick why snow and he took him all his self-control otherwise he would already have started rocking her in his arms like he did once.

_It's too late, to apologize, _  
_it's too late_  
_I said it's too late, to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_  
_I'm holding on your rope, _  
_got me ten feet off ... _  
_the ground..._

" Kiyama" she said one again her voice sightly breaking.

No response.

The lack of answer acted as an invitation for her to touch him. She rested her usually soothing hand on his back and even if his parka was thick, he still shivered. The redhead felt her head resting on his back. She whispered something barely audible again. DOing a heartbreaking gesture, he gently shove her away and go tup from the wooden bench.

" No Hikari, am definitely over you now" he lied.

While walking away, his mind was telling him to run faster but his heart was whishing that his ex-girlfriend would stop him. He sincerly wished that one day he could really forget her and get on with his life.

_**Was it good? I hope soo! well i know it might be sad but theres a "sequel" for this chapter...can you guess the song? please! ileft a lot of hints! now do a little brainwork! (it will be in hikari's POV) Please review ! No flames :D HAve sweet dreams/a nice day **_


End file.
